lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Драконы
Драконы ( ) – раса больших змееподобных существ, выведенных Морготом. Некоторые особи обладают умением извергать огонь из своей пасти и летать. Продолжительность их жизни очень велика."«Undoubtedly that was what brought the dragon. Dragons steal gold and jewels, you know, from men and elves and dwarves, wherever they can find them; and they guard their plunder as long as they live (which is practically forever, unless they are killed)» «Все это, несомненно, и привлекло внимание дракона. Драконы, как известно, воруют золото и драгоценности у людей, у эльфов, у гномов – где и когда только могут – и стерегут свою добычу до конца жизни (а живут драконы фактически вечно, если только их не убьют).» Существовало несколько подвидов драконов: Урулоки – огнедышащие, самым первым среди которых был Глаурунг и от которых позже произошли Рамалоки (крылатые огнедышащие драконы), среди которых наиболее известен Смауг Золотой; Холодные (неогнедышащие драконы), самый известный представитель – дракон, убивший Даина I и его среднего сына Фрора. Также в языках Квенья и Синдарин присутствуют слова «''Феалоке» (искрящийся, испускающий свет дракон) и «Лингвилоке» (дракон-рыба, морской дракон), но более они нигде не упоминаются. Вне зависимости от видов, большинство из этих существ умело напускать чары, они отличались умом, коварством и алчностью. Изначально все они состояли на службе у Мелькора, но после его поражения действовали в собственных интересах. Также известно, что драконы появлялись из яиц«'What!' cried Glóin. 'One of those simpletons down in the Shire? What use on earth, or under it, could he possibly be? Let him smell as he may, he would never dare to come within smelling distance of the nakedest dragonet new from the shell!» «– Что?! – возопил Глоин. – Одного из этих недотеп из Хоббитании? Какой прок от него может быть, на земле или под землей? Да пусть он благоухает как ему угодно, он никогда не отважится проползти в пределах досягаемости самого голоперого драконёнка, только что вылупившегося из яйца!»'' и существовали представители женского пола«Uluch she dragon. or uluchnir, ulugwin. "ulcwin she wolf'. «Самка дракона — улух, улухнир или улугвин.». История Увидев Нолдор в бою, Мелькор понял, что одних орков для победы над врагами недостаточно. Поэтому он решил вывести новую расу – драконов. Первым драконом в Арде был Глаурунг, который, вероятнее всего, являлся духом (майа) в теле змея'' «And now he stood alone, for the few that had followed him had fled into hiding. But in that moment Glaurung the fell issued from the gaping Doors of Felagund, and lay behind, between Túrin and the bridge. Then suddenly he spoke by the evil spirit that was in him, saying: ‘Hail, son of Húrin. Well met!’» «Так Турин оказался в одиночестве: те немногие, что последовали за ним, в страхе бежали и попрятались. В этот самый миг из зияющих Врат Фелагунда выполз Глаурунг Жестокий и улегся позади, между Турином и мостом. И вдруг заговорил он, ибо злобный дух заключен был в драконьем теле, и молвил так:'' – Привет тебе, сын Хурина. Вот и повстречались мы!»'''Glaurung must be a demon in worm form.' «Глаурунг должен быть демоном в тело дракона». Глаурунг принимал участие в Дагор Браголлах. В Нирнаэт Арноэдиад он появился в сопровождении других драконов. В 473 году Первой Эпохи Глаурунг вместе с армией орков принял участие в походе на Нарготронд. В ходе этих сражений он впервые повстречал Турина, зачаровал его, из-за чего тот не пошёл спасать пленённую Финдуилас, а вернулся в Хитлум искать мать и сестру Ниэнор. После этого Глаурунг выжег окрестности, прогнал орков и лег отдыхать среди сокровищ Нарготронда. Позже он наложил на Ниэнор, пришедшую к Нарогу искать Турина, заклятье мрака и забвения. В 501 году, узнав, что Турин в Бретиле, дракон оставил Нарготронд и приполз к его границам. Выйдя ему навстречу, Турин сумел забраться на отвесный берег Тейглина, где лежал дракон, и вонзил свой меч Англахэл в его брюхо, когда он перебирался через расщелину. Кровь из раны Глаурунга обожгла руку Турина и повергла его в обморок. Перед смертью Глаурунг успел снять чары с Ниэнор, и она, узнав, что её мужем был её собственный брат, покончила с собой, бросившись в реку. Турин же, узнав про её участь, закололся своим мечом. К Войне Гнева драконы были «многочисленны и ужасны». Они были последним козырем Моргота после уничтожения большей части войск, однако их перебили, и немногие выжившие драконы бежали на восток. Что до Анкалагона, то его сразил Эарендиль, и дракон в предсмертном биении разрушил Тангородрим. Драконы нападали на гномов в Третью Эпоху, а Смауг даже захватил Эребор. Единственное упоминание о драконах в людских хрониках было у Эотеод, их правитель Фрам сразил дракона по имени Ската. Известно также, что после окончания Войны кольца драконы ещё существовали в Средиземье.«Dragons. They had not stopped; since they were active in far later times, close to our own. Have I said anything to suggest the final ending of dragons? If so it should be altered. The only passage I can think of is Vol. I p. 70 : 'there is not now any dragon left on earth in which the old fire is hot enough'. But that implies, I think, that there are still dragons, if not of full primeval stature.»'' «Драконы. Они вовсе не сгинули; поскольку заявляли о себе во времена гораздо более поздние, ближе к нашим. Разве я сказал что-то, наводящее на мысль о полном исчезновении драконов? Если так, то придется исправить. Единственное, что приходит на ум, так это абзац в томе I на стр. 70: „Ныне не осталось на земле ни одного дракона, в ком древнее пламя пылало бы достаточно жарко“. Но, как мне кажется, отсюда следует, что драконы ещё живы на свете, пусть и не во всей своей первозданной мощи.» Отдельные представители * Глаурунг – первый из драконов Моргота. * Анкалагон – величайший из крылатых драконов Моргота. * Ската – могучий дракон Серых Гор. * Смауг – дракон, в 2770 году Третьей эпохи захвативший Одинокую гору. * Гостир – подробной информации про этого дракона нет, однако его имя упомянуто в «Этимологиях» в пятом томе «Истории Средиземья». * Неизвестный огнедышащий дракон, участвовавший в Падении Гондолина во втором Книги утраченных сказаний. * Неизвестный огнедышащий дракон – один из главных персонажей стихотворения «Клад» из «Приключений Тома Бомбадила». * Неизвестный огнедышащий дракон – один из главных персонажей стихотворения «Дракон прилетел», изначально включённый в сборник стихотворений «Приключения Тома Бомбадила», однако позже убранный оттуда. По предположению Дугласа А. Андерсона, это произошло из-за того, что Толкин решил, что оно не подходит для легендариума. * Неизвестный холодный дракон, убивший Даина I и его второго сына Фрора. Примечания Источники * J.R.R. Tolkien, «Leila Keene and Pat Kirke 3 August 1943» (letter); quoted in J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), «The History of Middle-earth», vol. XII, «The Peoples of Middle-earth», «The Appendix on Languages», «Note on an unpublished letter» * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), «The Silmarillion», «Quenta Silmarillion: Of the Return of the Noldor» * J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit, «Inside Information» * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), «The War of the Jewels», «The Grey Annals»: § 115 * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), «The Silmarillion», «Quenta Silmarillion: Of Tuor and the Fall of Gondolin» * J.R.R. Tolkien, «The Lord of the Rings», «Appendix B», «The Third Age» * J.R.R. Tolkien, «The Lord of the Rings», «Appendix A», «Durin’s Folk» * J.R.R. Tolkien, «The Lord of the Rings», «The Fellowship of the Ring», «The Shadow of the Past» * J.R.R. Tolkien, «The Adventures of Tom Bombadil», «The Hoard» * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), «The Book of Lost Tales Part Two», «Short Glossary of Obsolete, Archaic, and Rare Words» * J.R.R. Tolkien, «Parma Eldalamberon XI», «I-Lam na-Ngoldathon: The Grammar and Lexicon of the Gnomish Tongue» * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), «The History of Middle-earth», vol. V, «The Lost Road and Other Writings», «The Etymologies», «GOS» * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), «Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-earth», «Part Three», «The Quest of Erebor» * J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit, «An Unexpected Party» * J.R.R. Tolkien; Humphrey Carpenter, Christopher Tolkien (eds.), «The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien», Letter 144 (dated 25 April 1954) * J.R.R. Tolkien; Douglas A. Anderson (ed.), (2002) «The Annotated Hobbit: Revised and Expanded Edition» de:Drachen en:Dragons es:Dragones fr:Dragons he:דרקונים it:Draghi pl:Smoki pt-br:Dragão Категория:Драконы Категория:Животные